


We made these memories for ourselves

by sweetkisses



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baked Goods, Baker Harry, Corny, Horny Harry, Larry-centric, Louis bottoms, Love, M/M, Nervous Louis, The other boys arent really in it, Virgin Louis, everything i write is corny, louis is very religious, louis styles is real and it will happen okay, oh Harry tops, oh well, okay bye bye, other things happen but I don't wanna ruin it for you, umm what else?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkisses/pseuds/sweetkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a lovely picture where Harry owns a bakery and Louis owns a grill, they fall in love and this is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We made these memories for ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this pic: https://38.media.tumblr.com/6b095d9356fd5a51bb2d4676e00e1e8f/tumblr_n8epducGHf1rrk0hfo1_500.jpg
> 
> this took me wayyy longer than i hoped but oh well. 
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Harry we need a more chocolate cookies!" Zayn shouts from the front of bakery. It's been a busy day, the first day of spring and like many other businesses something is free, today in 'Harry's Bakery' is chocolate chip cookies. Ordinary and unoriginal but Harry puts a secret ingredient to make it better- and no it's not love -it's...well it wouldn't be a secret, so moving on.  
  
"Coming right up!" Harry shouts back as he wipes the sweat from his brow only for flour to take its place, it's everywhere else on him so why not his face too. Harry pulls two trays of cookies out of the oven and sets them on the cooling rack. "Liam we need two more CCs." Harry tells his friend and fellow baker.  
  
"Chocolate chip coming up." Liam smiles as he places two trays into the oven.  
  
"Where are those CCs!?" Zayn shouts from the front and Harry can tell by the loud voices from upfront that they are WAY more busy than he thinks. Zayn can only do so much up there and he's going to need help.  
  
"Liam go up front and help Zayn run the counter." Harry says and Liam doesn't even question it as he takes a tray of cookies and runs to the front.  
  
Harry takes a deep breath and does what's he's best at, baking.  
  
*  
  
"You guys can go home I'll clean up." Harry says as he walks to the front of his store _completely_ covered in flour, way worse than earlier.  
  
"You sure Styles?" Liam asks from where he's stacking the chairs onto the tables. They have ten tables, small and each sit two or three people. They're teal chairs with white tables to match the white counter tops, the display case and even the menu. It's a girly look you could say but it was Harry's grandmothers bakery first so if he was going to change the name than he had to keep the colors.  
  
"Yeah it's thirty minutes till close and I have to stay to do shit for tomorrow anyways." Harry leans against the display case and looks at Zayn who sitting on the counter with a defeated look on his face.  
  
"Thanks Haz I'm fucking beat." Zayn says as he slides down from the counter, landing on a already broken cookie. "Shit." He groans out as he picks his foot up and starts to make his way out of the bakery, checking where he's stepping. "Can you give me a ride Liam?"  
  
"Course." Liam sets the last chair on the table and turns to Harry. "You sure you don't want us to stay?"  
  
"I'll be fine." Harry says and Liam nods as he follows Zayn out.  
  
"See you tomorrow Harry." They shout and Harry waves as their bodies retreat into the dark night. The green eyed boy sighs as he looks around his bakery. It's a mess and it's gonna take a while to clean up. Harry doesn't mind though, he _loves_ this bakery.  
  
His grandmother owned it first it was called 'Grans Bakery'. She taught Harry every baking and decorating skill he knows. He worked at the bakery his whole life and he turned eighteen he started working at the bakery. Then a year later his grandmother passed the bakery down to him and now at age twenty Harry owns his very own bakery.  
  
And he loves it.  
  
He loves waking up early and making some tea. He loves walking into the quiet empty bakery when the sun is just rising. He loves the smell of the place, flour, sugar and a hint of mint. It's delicious and Harry loves the back where he can bake and bake and bake for hours straight just making whatever he wants and not being bothered by another. He puts his iPod on and just bakes to the beat of the music.  
  
There isn't one thing Harry doesn't like about this place. From floor to ceiling and loves everything. He even loves the oven door that has to be hit a couple times before it wants to open. Same with the cash register that's probably older than Harry. It's golden and metal and to open it he has to hit it with his fist on the right side, after awhile your hand kind of hurts.  
  
It doesn't take long for Harry to clean, he's quick and the bakery isn't a big place. He starts in the back with the trays and bowls and spoons and anything else he used. Then it's up to the front where he cleans the floors and counter and the display case which just so happens to be what he's doing right now when there is a knock on the front door.  
  
Harry's eyebrows fur as he turns around towards the front of the bakery. It's pitch black out and maybe Harry has been cleaning way longer than he thought. There's a person in the front window, he's cupping his face against the front door glass and looking at Harry with a smile. When Harry spots him he waves at him as if they're best friends.  
  
"Open the door!" The boys shouts and points to the handle. Harry looks at the handle and then at the boy and back again. Harry doesn't know if he should open the door or not. This boy could be trying to steal his money or maybe even kill him. Then again this boy doesn't seem to dangerous. Harry eyes the boy up, he's wearing vans, tight black jeans with a white shirt that has some strange design on it and a cross necklace that hangs in the middle of his chest. The boy has a beautiful smile and stunning blue eyes. His hair is brown and lays across his forehead and just _barely_ touches his shoulders.  
  
He's fucking gorgeous.  
  
Harry doesn't even think as he takes his key and unlocks the front door, allowing this stranger to come in. A beautiful stranger, mind you, who is a foot smaller than Harry and so TINY as he walks into the bakery with the chilly air blowing in behind him. He smiles brightly up at Harry, his blue eyes crinkling in the corners.  
  
"Hi." The boy says loudly and he's way too happy.  
  
"Uh, hey?" Harry looks at the boy who is practically bouncing in front I him. "Is there a reason you needed to come into my bakery?" Harry asks the beautiful boy.  
  
"Oh yes! I just bought the place next door," The boys points behind him, "and I just wanted to introduce myself." The boy holds out his hand- his very small hand. "I'm Louis Tomlinson." He smiles.  
  
"Harry Styles." He says taking the tiny hand and shaking it. "So what is your store going to be?" He asks Louis.  
  
"It's a grill, I own it and my friend, Niall, is an _amazing_ chef. This is our first restaurant so we hope is all goes well." Louis claps his hands together excitedly.  
  
"I wish you the best of luck." Harry smiles at this peculiar human.  
  
"Thank you. I quite like your bakery." Louis turns quickly, his cross flinging across his chest as he looks around the place while Harry stares at him with extreme interest. "Teal is my favorite color." He whispers even though it's just him and Harry.  
  
"It's was my grandmothers bakery first but she gave it to me and I decided to change the name to 'Harry's Bakery' and the least I could do was keep her old items. No matter how girly they are." Harry explains and Louis nods at him like he's truly interested. No one's every interested when Harry talks about the bakery, the just nod and walk away.  
  
"What was the name before?" Louis asks and Harry decides right then and there that he likes this guy.  
  
"It was called Grans Bakery."  
  
"I can see why your name is so _creative_ then." Louis says sarcastically and Harry just chuckles at him.  
  
"Yeah, the only thing I'm actually creative at is the baking part." Harry rubs the back of his neck as Louis stares up at him with a smile. This blue eyed boy is an adorable creature.  
  
"So you do the baking then?" Louis asks surprised.  
  
"I guess I do." Harry chuckles as he gestures to himself which is covered in a layer of flour. Louis looks down at him and let's out an _adorable_ giggle and if Harry got a wish that he could only hear one sound for the rest of his life it would be that damn giggle.  
  
"Oops." Louis whispers. "So if you're a baker how old are you then?"  
  
"I'm twenty, how old are you?"  
  
"Twenty-two." Louis says and Harry nods as he looks at the clock on the wall behind Louis.  
  
"It's super late and I need to get some rest before work tomorrow so." Harry trails off lamely.  
  
"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'll be going now." Louis says and starts to walk to the door. "Before I go," he turns around, his cross flying. "Can I maybe have a chocolate chip cookie?" Louis asks with wide eyes and a smile.  
  
"Sure." Harry chuckles and reaches behind the display case to grab two cookies before handing them to a smiling Louis.  
  
"O, I get two! Thanks Harry! How much are they?" He asks as he takes a bite of one of the cookies, moaning at the taste and if that moan is the best sound Harry's ever heard than he doesn't know what is. Harry also wouldn't mind to hear Louis' moan again but in a different situation involving sweat and naked bodies.  
  
"It's the first day of spring, free chocolate cookies." He smiles and Louis hums as he takes another bite of the cookie.  
  
"Well thank you Harry and have a nice night." Louis smiles as he walks out and fuck his ass is fantastic.  
  
*  
  
Harry yawns as he walks along the sidewalk, passing by the fellow stores. He's the first person out though, it being five in the morning and he needs to start baking so his customers can have fresh desserts. The curly haired boy rubs his eye before adjusting the scarf wrapped around his head that he uses to keep his growing hair out of face. He makes it to his bakery and puts the key in the lock.  
  
"Harry!" He hears someone call and he looks to his left where Louis is standing at his own door, the key in the lock just like Harry. Harry smiles tiredly at Louis who's wearing a similar outfit of yesterday with his cross necklace shinning in the sunrise.  
  
"Hey Louis." Harry says his voice deeper than normal due to the fact he just woke up less than an hour ago.  
  
"How are you on this fine morning?" Louis crosses his arms and looks at Harry. The sunrise hits Louis so perfectly and Harry can't deal with his beauty this early. In fact he kind of wouldn't mind to deal with his stunning beauty every morning.  
  
"I'm very tired Mr. Tomlinson." Harry smirks as he copies Louis' posture.  
  
"That's excellent to hear. You didn't ask me back but I'm going to tell you how I am anyways," Louis giggles. "I'm brilliant because I drank three cups of coffee and read my favorite bible verse before coming here." He smiles at him.  
  
"The bible? Are you religious?" Harry asks. "Sorry if that sounded rude."  
  
"It's fine and yeah my family is just super religious and well so am I." Louis holds up his cross necklace to give Harry the hint. The green eyed boy nods before looking at his watch.  
  
"I have to go start baking but have a great day Louis and if you get a chance come stop by. And who knows, I might give you a free cookie" Harry smirks before walking into his bakery.  
  
Louis does come in but it's not until Harry is closing up and after Liam and Zayn have left.  
  
"I've came for cookies." Louis whispers as he slips behind the counter and grabs a cookie from the display case.  
  
"I have a feeling you're just using me for cookies." Harry jokes as he sweeps the floor.  
  
"Hmm, I might be." Louis says as he jumps into the counter. "Or maybe I'm trying to steal your recipe because I own a bakery and not a grill." Louis says with a serious face and Harry stares at him worried that Louis just MIGHT be doing that. "I'm kidding!" Louis shouts and throws his head back to let out a beautiful laugh.  
  
"You actually scared me there." Harry says laughing and clutching his heart.  
  
"Don't die Styles, people aka me need your cookies." Louis says as he reaches behind the display case and grabs another cookie. Harry watches as he manages to stay seated on the counter, his cures showing as he turns his body. "Speaking of your cookies do you think you could teach me?"  
  
"Why do you want to learn?" Harry asks.  
  
"Just wanna."  
  
"Good answer." Harry chuckles. "Meet me outside at five tomorrow and well start there." Harry says and Louis nods happily.  
  
*  
  
Louis is outside waiting for Harry the next morning and Harry teaches Louis as much as he can in two hours before the bakery opens. It continues everyday for two weeks and Harry has to admit that Louis fucking sucks at baking. But Harry did learn that he has a huge crush on Louis, way too big, and he even plans to ask him out.  
  
Right now, in fact.  
  
"Have a great day." Louis says as he makes his way out of the kitchen and towards the front door where Liam is walking in.  
  
"Hey Louis." Harry calls after him and jogs to the front to see the precious boy waiting for him with a smile. "I was just wondering if you, if you would like to get some dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"I'd love to Harry." Louis bites his lip and looks up at Harry though his long eyelashes that could probably let your wishes come true.  
  
"Great." Harry breathes out with a smile and stares back at the blue eyes. Harry doesn't know how long they were staring at each other but a cough from Liam breaks their stares. "Just come here like you usually do at night." Harry smiles and Louis nods and leaves with a smile and blush on his face.  
  
*  
  
Harry is nervous all day, making mistakes while baking and sweating way more than he usually does. It's all because of this date with Louis. Harry is terrified that's he's going to fuck it up and then ruin everything with the beautiful boy.  
  
Now though Harry's hands are shaking as he finishes cleaning up the front and wipes the flour remains off his shirt. The door to the bakery opens Harry looks up to see an _extremely_ nervous Louis. He's pale and smiling shyly as he stands on front of the door looking down at his feet.  
  
"Hey." Harry breaths out and Louis looks up at him with blushed cheeks.  
  
"Hi." Louis whispers.  
  
"Are you ready?" Harry asks. "I know this cute little diner that's opened all night so it'll be fun." Harry says relaxing.  
  
"Let's go then." Louis smiles at him and they make their short journey to the diner.  
  
It's an amazing date. They laugh and learn so much about each other from their families to their embarrassing childhood stories. Harry also learns that Louis is more religious than he thought, saying grace before eating his dinner and telling Harry how he goes to church every chance he can get. It doesn't bother Harry at all just makes him curious about their relationship and such.  
  
"Are you against us?" Harry asks as he walks Louis' home, their hands locked together, Louis' _much_ smaller than Harry's.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Being gay. Does your religion make you against that?" He asks and looks down at the smaller boy.  
  
"No, as you can see I very much like being gay." Louis holds up their hands and Harry smiles. "God says to love everyone and everyone is _everyone_ including gays and straights and trans and everything else. If I were to list them all then this conversation wouldn't end." He explains and Harry nods in understanding.  
  
"Well that's good because I was afraid you weren't going to let me kiss you." Harry smirks and Louis just pulls him up to an apartment building. Louis lets go of their hands and wraps his arms around Harry's neck as Harry wraps his around Louis' back.  
  
"So are you going to kiss me or are you just talk?" Louis asks with a smirk and Harry doesn't hesitate to lean down and kiss that smirk right off his face. It's sweet and innocent until Harry decides to just dip his tongue in Louis mouth to taste. Louis taste like salt and a small hint of tea.  
  
Harry doesn't mind tasting that for awhile.  
  
When the pull back Louis' face is cover in blush. Harry smiles brightly at him as Louis breaks their embrace and steps towards the apartment door.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Harry whispers and Louis nods with a smile before going inside.  
  
Harry smiles the whole way home.  
  
*  
  
"Hey super tall boyfriend." Louis greets him as he walks into the bakery with a smile on his face and a cross around his neck. Louis and Harry have been dating for two weeks going out after their shops close and waking up to bake cookies with Harry. Louis still hasn't gotten the hang of not burning everything.  
  
"Well hello super short boyfriend." Harry chuckles out and sets the broom down to peck Louis' cheek and wraps his arms around his hips. "How are you on this fine Friday evening?" Harry smirks and Louis just shrugs and wraps his arms around Harry's neck.  
  
"The grill was packed today." Louis says as he plays with the backs of Harry's hair.  
  
"That's wonderful babe. Maybe we should have dinner there sometime." Harry says leaning down closer to Louis.  
  
"I'd quite like that." Louis whispers as he stands up his tiptoes making their mouths mere breaths apart.  
  
"Hmm." Harry closes the distance and kisses Louis deeply. It's not a sweet cute kiss like the first time it's dirtier and Harry very much likes the taste of Louis' mouth as he licks into it, Louis licking back in his- a tiny bit inexperienced but Harry doesn't mind.  
  
Harry pushes farther into Louis' mouth, deepening the already dirty kiss. He rubs his hands up and down Louis' back and stopping on his plum bum and squeezing it slightly. Louis moans into his mouth but pulls back breathless and blush on his beautiful face.  
  
"Sorry." Harry says immediately and moves his hands to Louis' back.  
  
"No it's-." Louis breaths and chews on his lip looking away from Harry and at the wall behind him. "Can we talk Harry?" He asks shyly and Harry nods quickly breaking their embrace and pulling Louis over to a table where he sets the chairs down. Louis looks nervous at Harry and their intertwined hands.  
  
"What's wrong babe?" Harry asks and Louis looks down at his lap.  
  
"I have something to tell you but, but promise me you won't make fun of me?" Louis whispers.  
  
"I promise babe." Harry lifts their hands and kisses Louis' making the smaller boy smile slightly.  
  
"Okay so you know how I'm religious?" Louis asks and Harry nods his head, looking at the cross hanging from Louis' neck. "Well my religion is against sex before marriage." Louis says slowly and Harry just blinks at him confused. "Which means that we can't do anything sexual until marriage. So if you're just in this for sex than you picked the wrong person."  
  
"So, when you say anything sexual does that just mean sex or-." Harry says slowly trying to process the fact that he's going to be horny for a long time.  
  
"We can kiss but that's it. Nothing more. I can't even jack myself off Harry." Louis explains and Harry can't help but feel so much sympathy for the boy because as long as they're together Harry gets the chance to jack off but Louis won't and well that fucking sucks.  
  
"Have you ever gotten off?" Harry asks curiously.  
  
"Once but I was having a wet dream and I woke up and I got off." Louis says quietly. "But I didn't touch myself I swear it just happened I couldn't stop it!" Louis nearly shouts defending himself an looking around as if someone is watching him.  
  
"It's okay babe." Harry says and squeezes his hand. "So no sex?"  
  
"No sex." Louis nods and Harry closes his eyes, he can do this, he can do this.  
  
*  
  
Harry really can't do this.  
  
They've been together for four months and Harry's hand is starting to cramp from the amount of times he's jacked off. It's horrible because Louis is a the fucking definition of pretty sex so every time Harry sees him he tries not to stare or else he'll be hard. Whenever Harry does get hard though Louis just blushes and tries not to stare.  
  
They make out a lot though, it's amazing until Harry feels himself growing hard and sometimes he'll feel Louis grow too and that's when they have to break it up before Harry loses it and fucks Louis right where they are. And god he really just wants to.  
  
Harry's never felt like such a horny teenager until now, even though he's not even a teen anymore.  
  
Harry tries to ignore the fact that he's always sporting a semi when Louis' around. He's thought about the other thing though, marriage, it's way in the future but as he stares across the table towards Louis he doesn't quite mind the thought.  
  
"Harry?" Louis mumbles and Harry cuts his thoughts of how Louis will look with a nice ring on a certain finger.  
  
"Hm?" Harry hums and smiles at his beautiful boyfriend.  
  
"Can we go get ice cream?" Louis asks.  
  
"Yeah. I know this cute thing just down the street." Harry explains as they get up and walk out Harry's front door. They walk together holding hands -sweaty hands- as the summer heat beats down on them. "Fuck it's hot out." Harry groans and uses his free hand to fan himself as Louis giggles at him.  
  
"It is isn't it?" Louis smirks and Harry wants to kiss that off his face...and fuck him hard after.  
  
"Not as hot as you though."  
  
"Ah." Louis says, high pitched and girly as he holds a hand up to his mouth as if he's surprised. "You have such a way with words." Louis says in a girl voice and Harry shouldn't find that as hot as he does.  
  
"I like to think I do." Harry says and Louis just shakes his head at him. They arrive at the ice cream shop, Harry orders and pays as Louis finds an empty table which isn't hard die to the fact that no one else is out of this hot London day.  
  
"Thank you." Louis says taking his cone. Harry sits down across from him and waits before licking because he's know Louis long enough that he needs to say grace before every meal. Harry tried it with his once and he just felt uncomfortable, when he told Louis this is smaller boy said it was fine but Harry felt horrible because Louis had a sad look for the rest of the day. "I had a dream last night." Louis says once he's is finished with his grace.  
  
"What about?"  
  
"It was about us running our shops but it was in a giant building and it was one big store. Then I said to you I wanted a pie and you gave me a pig instead." Louis giggles with a smile.  
  
"That's strange what was our shop called though." Harry asks.  
  
"Hmm I don't remember but I'm pretty sure it was 'Louis is better than Harry.'" Louis teases and Harry just chuckles at him as comfortable silence settled over them.  
  
"So I was thinking that maybe, only if you wanted too, that you could meet my family and I could meet your?" Harry says breaking the silence. "Only if you want to." Harry says again when he notices the smaller boy squirm and look down at his cone. "Louis?"  
  
"I would love to meet your family Harry, it's just my family doesn't exactly _approve_ of us." Louis whispers.  
  
"What do you mean they don't approve? I thought you said that it was okay for us to be together."  
  
"It is! We are allowed to be together. It's just my family isn't going to like the fact that you're not the same _intensity_ as them, religion wise." Louis explains slowly and looks up at Harry with scared eyes.  
  
"Maybe they won't hate me. We've been dating for some time. They should understand right?"  
  
"I mean," he sighs. "I guess it wouldn't hurt. Plus they've known I met someone and have been bugging me about you. So let's met the families." Louis says with a smile and Harry smiles back with nervous running though him because Louis' family is going to hate him.  
  
*  
  
"Hi mum." Harry groans out as his mother, Anne squeezes him into a tight hug. Louis stands off to the side, griping his cross as he admires the mother and son moment.  
  
"Okay mum break it up and let me hug the little twerp too." Gemma, Harry's older sister says. Anne pulls back and wipes away a couple of the fallen tears. Harry smiles at his sister before pulling her in to a tight hug. "Missed you bro."  
  
"Missed you too sis." Harry mocks but he truly did miss her. After spending their whole lives together, practically glued to each other's hips beside the fact the fact that Gemma hating baking while Harry loved it. When they pull away Harry grabs Louis' hand and pulls the boy closer. "This is Louis, my boyfriend." Harry says and Louis smiles and waves shyly.  
  
"Hi." He says and the two women stare at him before smirking and pulling the two boys inside. Anne makes lunch for them, it's fun and the girls _love_ Louis, maybe even more than Harry.  
  
"So you own the shop next to Harry?" Anne asks.  
  
"Yes, I have a restaurant grill." Louis says as he sits down next to Harry on the couch. Harry tries not to think about Louis sitting on his big cock and okay stop now.  
  
"It's adorable red and blue." Harry says as he wraps his arm around Louis' shoulder and pulls the boy closer. They talk some more and soon Harry and Louis are off and on their way to Louis' old house.  
  
*  
  
"Can you knock?" Louis whispers from where he stands at the doorstep with Harry by his side, gripping his hand tightly. The taller boy nods as he raises a fist and knocks on the door four times. "I'm nervous." Louis whispers.  
  
There's noise coming from the inside and a few small screams before the door flings open to reveal a little girl with the same blue eyes as Louis. Before either boy can say anything another girl who looks exactly like the first comes stubbing over, breathless.  
  
"Hi girls." Louis smiles.  
  
"Louis!" They scream and the next thing Harry knows there are more screams and four girls hugging him, with his mum standing in the doorway holding a baby girl and a man in the doorway holding a baby boy. Harry admires Louis' bright smile as he kisses everyone's forehead with a smile.  
  
"Let's get inside everyone, we don't need to be disturbing the kind neighbors." Louis' mum, Jay, says and everyone fills into the small house, Harry last and closing the door behind him. Harry follows them, Louis pulling him into a room with two huge couches and a nice tele on the wall.  
  
"So you must the Harry boy who has my sons heart." Jay says as she bounces the baby girl on her lap.  
  
"That's me." Harry chuckles and looks at the smiling faces in the room to see that each person besides Harry is wearing a cross necklace, the same as the one Louis is always wearing.  
  
"Well welcome to the family." She says. They talk for a while before Jay goes to make dinner and when they sit down for grace Harry joins in because Louis has been shaking the whole time since they sat down. After dinner Jay puts the babies to bed and Harry and Louis decide it's time to leave.  
  
"It was great meeting you Jay." Harry says and gives her a hug.  
  
"You too Harry. Keep my baby out of trouble in the big city okay."  
  
"I will Jay don't worry." He says before heading to the car to give Harry and Louis their space to say goodbye themselves.  
  
"She _loves_ you." Louis says when he hops into the car.  
  
"Really?" Harry chuckles as he starts to drive away.  
  
"Yeah she said, and I quote, he's so precious and he truly loves you, unquote." Louis mocks and Harry just chuckles at him. "Also, um, thanks for joining in on grace." Louis says quietly and Harry glances over to see him fiddling with his fingers.  
  
"Anything for you babe." Harry grabs Louis' hand and squeezes it.  
  
"I love you Harry."  
  
"I love you more Louis."  
  
*  
  
"Happy six months!" Harry shouts as Louis walks into the bakery at way to fucking early in the morning. Harry is standing on the counter with his arms stretched out wide, each table has some type of dessert from cookies to cake to pie and everything else Louis likes.  
  
"Harry-" Louis starts but hate jumps down from the counter and picks Louis' up and spins him around as Louis laughs loudly. When Harry sets Louis back on the ground again he kisses the smaller boy quickly.  
  
"The bakery is closed for the whole day so it's just you, me and lots of baked goods made by your truly." Harry says bowing making Louis' giggle. "So where do you want to start?" Harry asks gesturing to the tables of goodies. Harry kind of wishes they could just start with Harry fucking Louis against the wall.  
  
"Mmh how about a nice pie?" Louis asks and he walks over to the table with the pies. Harry follows behind him as Louis picks up the apple pie.  
  
"Good choic-." Harry is cut off as Louis giggles and smashes the tasty pie right in his face. "Okay then." Harry wipes his eyes to see a blushing giggling Louis. Harry smiles behind his pie covered face as he reaches behind Louis and grabs two pies, one in each hand. The smaller boy doesn't even notice as Harry raises the pies and smashes one on Louis' face and one on the back of his head.  
  
"Harry!" Louis shouts as Harry rubs the pies in laughing hard.  
  
"Sorry babe, it's called payback." Harry says as the pie plate falls off Louis' face leaving the boy to wipe his eyes off to glare at Harry with his blue stunners.  
  
"It's on." Louis smirks as the both reach for the last pie.  
  
That's how Harry and Louis end up lying on the ground, covered in so many different foods. Harry wraps his arms around Louis as he leans against the counter and Louis leans against his chest.  
  
"This was probably the best day of my life." Louis says.  
  
"Probably?" Harry chuckles.  
  
"Shut up." Louis mumbles as he snuggles closer to Harry.  
  
"Happy six months beautiful." Harry kisses Louis' head.  
  
"Happy six months baker." Louis giggles.  
  
*  
  
"Harry? What are you doing here?" Louis asks as he walks into the grill. Harry's been here since four in the morning just waiting for Louis to arrive. "Why the fuck are the fans on Harry? It's freezing outside." Louis says as he pulls his jacket around himself more. There's a reason Harry's been here since early this morning and there's a reason the fans are on even though it's fucking winter.  
  
It's because Harry is nervous and sweaty because he's fucking _proposing_.  
  
"I love you Louis." Harry starts and Louis just looks at him with confusion.  
  
"You came here to tell me you love me? You know that we live together and you could have very well told me that at home."  
  
"Just listen okay." Harry says sharply because he already sweated through one shirt and now this one too.  
  
"Okay." Louis says curious as he sets his bag down. Harry takes a step forward so they're closer.  
  
"I love you Louis and I will always love you because you're the love of my life. The flour to my cake. You're everything to me. I love everything about you from your religion to the way you giggle when I tickle you. I love _you_ Louis and I want you to know that. So my baby, will you marry me?" Harry is breathless as he sinks down to the ground and pulls out the box, opening it as Louis gasps.  
  
"Yes!" Louis shouts as he grabs the box and slips his finger on. "Yes!" He yells again as he tackles Harry to the ground and kisses him hard. "Yes." He whispers against Harry's mouth before kissing his _fiancé_ again.  
  
*  
  
The wedding is amazing. They invite their family and friends, including Niall, Liam and Zayn who make _horrible_ speeches but the two Styles can't seem to care because they're _married_.  
  
"This room is gorgeous." Louis says as they walk into their honeymoon hotel room, they decided to go to France so Louis can see the Eiffel Tower and Harry can tell him that he's still the prettiest thing in the world. Corny but true.  
  
"Not as gorgeous as you, Mr. Styles." Harry whispers as he comes behind Louis and hugs him, placing his hands over Louis' and his chin on his small shoulder.  
  
"Mm Mr. and Mr. Styles." Louis mumbles as Harry kiss his neck.  
  
"We are married." Harry whispers into his ear and Louis turns in his arms and looks up at Harry. The moonlight that is sneaking into the room is shinning right on Louis, making him even prettier than he already is, if possible.  
  
"I love you." Louis whisper before he connects their mouths. At first it's sweet and soft but when Louis wraps his arms around Harry's he pulls him deeper. Harry doesn't know what to do, should he try to fuck him? Try to have sex or should he just wait until Louis is ready.  
  
Harry's thoughts are cut off as Louis pulls back and whispers into his ear.  
  
"Make love to me." It's quiet but his voice is so sexy and Harry doesn't hesitate to attach his mouth onto Louis' neck, sucking sweetly because he's going to do just what Louis told him to do. He's going to _make love_ to Louis.  
  
"Undress." Harry commands as he steps back from Louis and strips himself down to his briefs which are already holding a semi because it's been a fucking year since he had anything other than his hand.  
  
Slowly Louis strips and Harry can see the nervousness in him. Harry walks over to him and kisses Louis as he grabs the bottom of his shirt and pulls it over Louis' head. His cross necklace hands down his chest. Harry guides a scared Louis over to bed and pushes him down flat.  
  
"You're okay. It's okay." Harry holds his hand as he starts to kiss down Louis' torso, sucking a little bit on his nipples and making the smaller boy gasp in pleasure. "I love you." Harry kisses his lower belly as he slowly starts to take of Louis' pants, kissing down his legs as he goes.  
  
"Harry-." Louis whispers and Harry stops to looks up at the scared boy who's already hard under his brief.  
  
"Yeah baby." Harry kisses his ankle.  
  
"I love you." Louis takes Harry's hand and Harry's eyes soften as he squeezes Louis.  
  
"I love you too babe." Harry tells him and Louis lays back down and once his body relaxes Harry takes off the rest of Louis' pants. He leaves a trail of kisses back up the older boys body. "I love you." Harry mumbles a he kisses Louis, slowly, sweet and deep. Louis tastes amazing and hard was right before, he still isn't sick of this taste.  
  
Soon Harry starts grinding down on Louis and the smaller boy is letting out porn star quality moans. Louis' high pitched moans just encourage the taller boy as he grinds down harder and sucks a mark on Louis' neck.  
  
"Har-." Louis moans and Harry knows the boy is close so he pulls back with a whine from Louis and scoots down the bed.  
  
"I'm gonna take care of you babe." Harry whispers as he takes the waistband of Louis' briefs and pulls them down. Louis' cock flings up and it's already leaking precum and Harry licks his lips at it. Harry slips out of his own and shivers at the cold air against his hard cock. "Bend your needs Lou." Harry says and Louis bends them so they are squeezed together. Harry chuckles internally as he pushes Louis' legs apart so he can see his tight virgin hole.  
  
"I'm gonna make you feel good okay babe." Harry mumbles as he lowers himself to Louis' hole. He lays flat on the huge bed as he breaths against the hole making Louis shiver. Harry licks his lips once before licking a long stripe over the hole.  
  
"Harry." Louis moans and Harry does it again making Louis moan his name and that's a pretty sound. Harry licks three more stripes before straightening his tongue and pushing past Louis' walls. If Harry thought Louis' mouth taste amazing then he doesn't even know how to describe this mouthwatering flavor.  
  
"Your hole tastes so good." Harry mumbles and Louis only moans louder as the vibrations run up his body.  
  
Harry doesn't know what happens but soon Louis' legs are wrapped around Harry's he and grips Harry's curls and grinds down of the tongue fucking him.  
  
"Y-yes." Louis moans out as Harry hums against him. "Gotta gott-" Louis doesn't even get to finish as he releases all over himself and some even lands in Harry's hair. Louis' body falls limp as Harry works him through his orgasm before sitting up and staring at Louis from between the older boys legs. Louis' hair is plastered to his forehead in sweat and his eyes are blow wide with lust and sex.  
  
It's a beautiful sight.  
  
"You're so loud babe. You're so loud for me." Harry whispers as he crawls up Louis' body is kisses him, his extremely hard dick pressed against his thigh.  
  
"Thank you." Louis whispers and Harry just shakes his head as he kisses his husbands forehead.  
  
"Don't thank me pretty, it was my pleasure." Harry kisses Louis again and slowly he feels Louis' dick hardening against his leg. He grinds down on it lightly and Louis whimpers into his mouth. "Gonna make love to you now." Harry says and grabs the packet of lube from his pants. "Do you want me to wear a condom babe?" Harry asks and holds the packet up for a breathless Louis to see.  
  
"No." Louis moans out as Harry pushes in a a lubed finger his into him. He's already stretched out from Harry's tongue but the baker knows that if he doesn't streaks him perfectly than Louis won't be ready. Harry fucks Louis with three fingers, stretching him as best as possible and not hitting his prostate so he doesn't come again.  
  
Harry pulls out with a whimper from Louis and lathers his cock up in the lube. He positions himself between Louis' legs which he has moves to his shoulders.  
  
"Really babe?" Harry asks and Louis nods. Slowly Harry pushes in and by the look of pain on Louis' face he knows he didn't prep enough. "You're okay." Harry kisses his face as he pushes in completely. Louis is so tight and warm and Harry is using everything in him not to just start fucking him.  
  
"Okay." Louis whispers and Harry starts to rock back and forth with Louis. He does exactly what Louis told him to do. He makes love to Louis, fucking in and out of the boy slowly with their foreheads pressed together and breaths mixing between them. They come together moaning out the others name and Harry pulls out and collapses next to Louis. "Wow." He whispers.  
  
"Wow." Harry chuckles and moves so he's spooning the soon to be sore Louis. "How was your first time?" Harry whispers in his ear. He really should get something to wipe Louis off with but he's too comfy.  
  
"Amazing. Besides the fact that my hole is leaking." Louis giggles.  
  
"Don't worry I'll clean you nice and good tomorrow." Harry whispers back as he closes his eyes. "Goodnight Mr. Styles." He mumbles.  
  
"Sleep well Mr. Styles." Louis mumbles back before falling asleep with his heart is rhythm with Harry's.  
  
*  
  
"What's going on?" Louis asks as Zayn and Liam lead him down the street towards Harry who is waiting for him in front of his bakery and- well and a soon to be surprise.  
  
"Shush Louis." Liam says and Louis just huffs as he walks a few move feet before they stop. They turn Louis to his right so he's facing...well the surprise I guess. Harry nods to Niall who goes behind Louis and unties his husband.  
  
"Oh my." Louis whispers as he opens his eyes to see Harry standing in front of where their shops are- well used to be because now there is one door and above Harry is a sign that says 'Lou  & Harry's grill & bakery'.  
  
"What do you think?" Harry smirks as he walks over to his stunned husband.  
  
"I love it!" Louis shouts and wraps his arms around Harry's neck. "It's so perfect so now we don't have to say goodbye in the morning because you'll be with me the whole day!" Louis kisses him deeply before pulling back and running into their new shop. Harry watches through the window as Louis dances and smiles at everything. He spots Harry from outside and gestures for him to come in so he does.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Harry mumbles as he pulls Louis in a hug.  
  
"I _love_ it." Louis says leaning back so quickly his cross necklace flys up.  
  
"Well I love you." Harry whispers as he lowers his mouth closer to Louis.  
  
"I love you too." Louis says before Harry's mouth his on, kissing him with love and more love. And as Harry licks into Louis' mouth he can honestly say that he still loves the taste.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> also you can reach me at my
> 
> tumblr: thestartofthebeginning  
> ask.fm: louistimes2  
> twitter: sweetkisseslou


End file.
